Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Shared Resource: Project Summary Chemistry Shared Resource Group In 2013, the broad range of services and collaborative work provided by the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Shared Resource (NMR-SR) supported the research of 24 Purdue Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) members' laboratories, representing all four Research Programs. The value of the NMR-SR's services to the PCCR membership is critical because these instruments provide wide-ranging NMR capabilities which effectively serve the needs of PCCR's multi-disciplinary faculty. In the absence of the NMR-SR and its experienced staff, these investigators would not have rapid access to spectrometers that support both routine use and complex problems. The demand for NMR must be met locally as it is generally impractical for NMR spectroscopy to be done through an outside service. The synthetic chemist requires access to an NMR spectrometer on a daily basis and immediate knowledge of the results. It is also important that the structural biologist have routine access to characterize protein samples, execute titrations, and conduct the large number of experiments required for structure determination. The NMR-SR staff oversees ten NMR spectrometers ranging in field strength from 300 MHz to 800 MHz. All spectrometers are available 24/7 on a charge-back basis to individual researchers in the capacity of either `walk-on' usage as required by synthetic chemists, or long-term reservations as needed for biological NMR spectroscopy. The NMR-SR spectrometers are able to perform the entire gamut of modern NMR techniques needed by PCCR investigators in areas of chemistry and medicinal chemistry, biochemistry, biology, and biological/biomedical engineering. The available instrumentation and expertise provide convenient, reliable and cost-effective service to multi-disciplinary research in areas as diverse as protein and structural biology, organic chemistry, and metabolomics. The NMR-SR has qualified personnel from Ph.D.-level scientific knowledge of NMR spectroscopy to service, repair of magnets, electronics and information technology (IT). In addition, Purdue's NMR-SR staff excels in training new users and provides the expertise in the NMR-SR for supporting this necessary collaborative research. Overall, through its PCCR and institutionally supported facilities and staff, the NMR-SR provides a convenient, reliable and cost-effective service for PCCR members.